Dame solo un momento momoryo songfic
by kaguhime
Summary: jejeje.......este es el primer fic que hago .. ¬¬ sean amables.........espero que les guste es un shonen ai ...para COMBATIR los ryosaku que han invadido FULL MOMO X RYO ! ¬


**Holas!...soy kagu - chan ...este es mi primer fic en post de un mundo mejor sin ryoxsaku...es songfic de acontinuacion es el primero que hago asi que por favor comprendan si esta un poco mal...la cancion es de chenoa una cantante española...les pido que lean la letra pues va MUY acorde al fic...este fic se lo dedico a todos los miembros del club de la Ah Um pair en los forod Dz...**

**kisses kagu - chan ...por un mundo lleno de momoryo! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tanto, tiempo juntos  
Y siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo  
Pero ahora, mi mundo  
Se ha transformado en un amor prohibido**

Momo – sempai, apurarte que llegamos tarde!- le grito Ryoma mientras se acercaba la bicicleta, al llegar momoshiro de dio un pequeño coscorrón en forma cariñosa - Echizen no te preocupes que llegaremos a tiempo, vamos sube y cogete bien no quiero tener que recogerte después – dijo momo sonriendo.

Para Ryoma este era al mejor momento del día, poco a poco se había dado cuenta que momoshiro se había convertido en una persona especial e indispensable en su vida, pero aun así sabia que su sempai era amigable con todos y estaba seguro que para momo, el era un amigo mas.

En que piensas Echizen, no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho! – dijo momo desconcertado al ver que ryoma no le contestaba – Nada, momo – sempai, no estoy pensando en nada – dijo el un poco nervioso – Bueno como te estaba diciendo, que te parece si hoy después del entrenamiento salimos a comer? – dijo momo – Si, por que no– dijo ryoma en el momento justo en el que pasaban por un rompe muelles, por lo que perdió un poco el equilibrio y se tubo que abrazar de momo para no caer, rozando sus labios con la oreja de él.

**No me esperaba sentirme tan lleno de amor, **

**sé que ya nada, **

**será lo mismo  
Eres todo lo que yo buscaba y tal vez  
Quizás sea este, nuestro destino **

Que era este sentimiento que le producía Echizen cada vez que se acercaba o lo miraba, sabía que no era amistad, era algo mucho más fuerte, pero estaría bien sentirse así, estaría bien estar enamorado de Echizen.

Discúlpame, perdí el equilibrio – Dijo Echizen muy avergonzado por lo que paso – No te preocupes, cogete bien que ya llegamos – dijo momo rojo hasta las orejas, cosa que Echizen noto – "Acaso será que?.." - pensó Echizen al notar el aumento de color de momo.

Al final llegaron a tiempo al colegio, momo guardo su bicicleta y los dos se separaron cada uno hacia su salón, no sin antes quedar para el almuerzo.

Entrar al salón para Echizen era una tortura, no es que no le gustara estudiar sino que tenia que soportar a un par de niñas ruidosas y a horio que muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio.

**Dame, sólo dame un momento  
Para demostrar la pasión que siento  
Dime, si este dulce desconcierto  
se convertirá en nuestro amor.**

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal hasta el almuerzo, al ver que momo – sempai no llegaba el fue a buscarlo a su salón, pero antes de llegar lo vio con una chica, esta chica era nada mas y nada menos que sakura sakurada, una compañera suya que estaba tras momo desde hace ya varios meses, al parecer ella le estaba entregando una carta, momo la recibio estrañado y cuando este iba a decir algo ella lo beso.

Ryoma al ver esto salio corriendo y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus bellos ojos.

**Fuí ciego, a no verlo  
Que eres para mí el hombre perfecto  
Siempre has estado, a mí lado  
Y ahora es cuando sé que te deseo. **

Cuando llego al techo de la escuela sonó el timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases, el sin embargo le hizo caso omiso y se quedo ahí recordando el triste acontecimiento del cual había sido testigo .Al decir verdad el nunca estuvo esperezado de tener una relación amorosa con momoshiro pero aun así le dolía demasiado el corazón por haber visto ese beso . . . , es que el no era suficiente, que tenia que hacer para ser lo suficiente bueno para él, se preguntaba mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas volvían a ocupar su hermoso rostro.

**Yo no me esperaba sentirme tan lleno de amor, **

**sé que ya nada, **

**será lo mismo  
Eres todo lo que yo buscaba y tal vez  
Quizás sea este, nuestro destino  
**

Al terminar de explicarle a sakura que el no quería nada con ella, se fue en busca de Echizen, sabia que debía estar molesto por haber esperado tanto tiempo, sonrió al pensar la mueca que tendría su rostro, pero interrumpió ese pensamiento al llegar al comedor y no encontrarlo en el lugar de siempre, primero pensó que debía estar con los de primer año, después de todo el receso estaba por acabar y no se iba a quedar de hambre, pero cuando los encontró estos le dijeron que no habían visto a Echizen desde que comenzó el receso .Cuando se disponía a buscarlo en el techo toco el timbre y tubo que regresar a clases.

**Dame, sólo dame un momento  
Para demostrar la pasión que siento  
Dime, si este dulce desconcierto  
se convertirá en nuestro amor. **

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba e fin de clases Echizen se dispuso a salir, pues sabia que si faltaba al entrenamiento momoshiro podría sospechar algo .Al llegar a los vestuarios el todavía no se encontraba ahí, así que aprovecho para cambiarse lo mas rápido posible. Al terminar salio a las pistas con cuidado viendo si momo se encontraba por ahí.

Ochibiiii, nyaaaa.. buscas a alguien? – dijo Eiji que lo había cogido por la espalda pegándole un gran susto –NO, no busco a nadie – dijo Echizen con su voz de siempre con la esperanza de que Eiji no se diera cuenta de nada – Sabes, hoy no te vi en el receso con momo, paso algo? ..Hoi? – dijo el neko humano, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta del ochibi alguien llegaba corriendo armando un gran alboroto.

Echizen aprovecho que eiji se distrajo para huir a las canchas lo más pronto posible, sabia que si se seguia comportando de esa manera momoshiro se iba a dar cuenta, pero aun asi no se sentia capaz de entrenar hoy con el, es mas no se sentia capaz de nada en ese momento.

**Tú no ves que al rozar mi cuerpo  
para mí ya nada es igual,  
La amistad se rindió al deseo  
y quiero más y más, y más  
**

Al llegar a las canchas se encontró con kawamura, este al verlo se le acerco a saludarle. Hola Ryoma, llegaste temprano- dijo el sempai – Kawamura – sempai , cree que pueda entrenar hoy conmigo – dijo Echizen con su típico tono de voz – etto. . . pero no entrenas siempre con momo? – dijo kawamura – si, pero hoy quiero entrenar mi fuerza un poco mas – dijo este acomodándose la gorra para que kawamura no se de cuenta de lo nervioso que se había puesto.

Al final termino convenciéndolo y cuando recién habían empezado momoshiro entro en la cancha. Jo. . . Echizen porque no me has esperado y eso que casi llego tarde por haber ido a buscarte a tu salón ! – dijo el sempai de ojos violeta – No crees que ya te espere bastante hoy momoshiro – sempai – dijo Echizen maldiciendo por dentro su carácter siempre ofensivo – No tienes por que ponerte así Echizen – dijo momo un poco enojado por la actitud del otro- De todas maneras ya comencé a entrenar así que no me distraigas – dijo Echizen mientras que hacia un saque y reanudaba el su juego con kawamura.

"que mosca le habrá picado para que este de ese humor", "acaso será por lo del almuerzo" se preguntaba momo mientras salía de la cancha pues sabia que si se ponía a discutir con él todo seria peor. En eso una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos – Mmm que extraño?...interesante ... – dijo Inu sempai mientras que observaba el juego de ryoma - que es interesante Inu – sempai? – dijo momo parándose a lado de él mientras observaba el juego en busca de algo fuera de lo común – No te das cuenta, mira el rostro de Echizen – dijo Inu antes de irse. Al mirar con detenimiento a Echizen, momo se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir Inu, a simple vista Echizen se encontraba perfectamente normal, pero en sus ojos no se veía el brillo de siempre, parecía estar. . . triste? O tal vez . . enojado?.

**Dame, sólo dame un momento  
Para demostrar la pasión que siento  
Dime, si este dulce desconcierto  
se convertirá en nuestro amor**

Al terminar las practicas momoshiro trato de alcanzar a Echizen y lo encontró en la puerta a punto de irse, parecía como si se estuviese corriendo de él, esto le preocupaba pues no sabia porque se comportaba de esa manera.

Hey, Echizen para un poco... – dijo este con la respiración entrecortada al alcanzarlo – que quieres? . . . no tienes que ir a molestar a otra persona – dijo el otro con una voz enojada mirándolo a los ojos – Echizen pero que pasa, porque estas así de enojado - dijo momo sorprendido al verlo, nunca nada le había dolido tanto como esa mirada de odio que Echizen le había dirigido – Porque no me dejas en paz momoshiro, por que no me dejas y te vas con esa sakurada como hoy a la hora del almuerzo . . . por que me haces sufrir así?- dijo echizen mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y cristalinos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – Eso es lo que quieres Echizen. . . es eso lo que quieres, que me aleje de ti? – dijo momoshiro acercándose dolido por lo que había escuchado – No, claro que no, pero aun así no puedo hacer nada, hoy te vi a la hora del almuerzo...es por eso que te pido que no me hagas sufrir mas.. – dijo ryoma mientras se daba la vuelta llorando tratando de escapar o mas rápido de ahí – Espera .. – dijo momoshiro tomándolo del brazo haciendo que este se voltee – quieres saber lo que paso después, bien te lo digo, la rechacé, quieres saber por que, la rechacé porque desde que te conozco no has hecho nada mas que poner mi mundo de cabeza , porque cuando veo algo relacionado al tenis solo pienso en ti, porque cada mañana me levanto solo por que se que tu me vas a estar esperando para irnos juntos, porque cada vez que oigo tu nombre creo que se me va a salir el corazón y porque un beso no significa nada si no es tuyo.

Al terminar de escuchar todo lo que momo le había dicho sintió como unos suaves labios rozaban los suyos y se transformaban en un cariñoso beso.

Momo, yo.. – dijo Echizen sonrojado después del beso – No me digas nada – dijo momo sonriendo mientras lo volvió a pegar a su cuerpo y poso sus labios en la oreja de Echizen – te amo. . . Baka - dijo momo mientras besaba el cuello del pequeño , mientras que el otro le respondió – yo tambien momo, yo también.


End file.
